1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tillage implements and, more specifically, to a sweep mounting arrangement providing easy mounting and removal of replaceable sweeps and substantially eliminating loss of sweeps from shanks.
2) Related Art
Knock-on sweeps currently available on the market utilize matching tapers on the sweep and on a mating adapter. Wedging action between the sweep and adapter hold the sweep on the shank during tillage operations. However, in some conditions the sweep can become dislodged from the taper on the adapter and be lost off the end of the shank. Dislodging of the sweep can occur when the implement is in transport or when a spring trip rebounds from a tripped condition during field-working operations. Some manufacturers provide extra clips which are added to the assembly to help retain the sweep. The clips add extra parts and expense to the assembly and are sometimes unreliable because of lack of durability and manufacturing tolerances that result in improper fit.